Interval 05 - Provocation - Nurse's Office
'Interval 05 - Provocation - Nurse's Office, '''It is the second part of the Interval 05, picking up right after Michael Becket and Harold Keegan are psychically attacked by Alma. Keegan is badly injured in the attack forcing Becket to continue alone. Becket encounters heavy resistance in the form of Replica and Armacham forces. During the course of the level, Becket discovers that the Nurse's office is nothing more than a facade concealing the entrance to a large underground facility dedicated to Project Paragon. Walkthrough Intel: 10 Reflex Injector: 1 New Weapon: Armacham HV Hammerhead QTE Encounters: 1 Hello, Heavy guy Shortly after you gain control, Lt. Stokes will take care of Sgt. Keegan, who has an even worse headache than you did, thus he cannot fight for now. This means you are now on your own again. Find the Snake Fist is your primary objective. The enemies will be outside as soon as the double door opens. This area is quite tough due to the number of the enemy and the lack of cover. Don't be shy to retreat back to where you started, open the door and kill one enemy with Slow-Mo, then retreat again if you are being beaten a lot in this area. The ATC Black Ops Soldier and ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldier make their return here, you will have to kill six of them in this courtyard. It's not recommended to swap back the FD-99 and SHO Series-3, keep the PK470 and Ultra92, you won't run out of these I can promise you that. On Hard difficulty, the latter will give you an advantage, and while the enemies seems not carry them, you can scavange the ammo if you search carefully around the area, especially the assault rifle. While you enter the far side of the courtyard, and enter the corridor with a FD-99, take out your missile launcher, move left and you will see three ATC Black Ops Soldiers at the far side, put a missile in front of them to blow them all up. Be careful, one more is in this area. Move front, and head left, you will hear gunfire and the ATC Black Ops Soldiers are being wiped out, you guessed it, the Replicas are here as well. This time they have something else for you: Heavy Armor. Don't hesitate, first take out the missile launcher, aim at the door at the far side in front of you, feed the Heavy Armor two missiles then he is done. Grab the Armor vest in front of you if needed. Then the 2nd Heavy Armor will be accompanied by four Replica Soldiers, one at the top-right, three are near the Heavy Armor. Take out the Replica Soldiers first as they will annoy you while you attempt to focus on the big guy. You can use all the missiles you left here, actually if you save enough missiles, its possible not to get hurt by any of the Heavy Armor. Replace the SR5 Missile Launcher with the new weapon: Hammerhead, which is an advanced version of the 10mm HV Penertrator in the original ''F.E.A.R., this gun is your great friend until the end of the game, especially for Hard difficulty challengers, keep it and try to save the ammo for later use. As soon as you reach where the Heavy Armor comes, three more Replica Soldiers will appear from the roof behind you, go under it and let them jump down, you can use this trick to kill them one-by-one, very easy, anything else they are bastards to fight. Beware! The health supply is quite scarce in this mission, so try not to get hurt too much. After everyone is dead and you done looting, head for the basketball playground, punch the lock and get to the lower area. This place gives me the goddamn creeps Okay, now the Snake Fist will panic and tell you to move faster, seems like the ATC and the Replica are fighting each other. That means you will have to fight both of them. Go to the next classroom and hear the radio coversation between ATC Black Ops Soldier and Col. Vanek. Be ready to fight three ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldiers, and four ATC Black Ops Soldiers, don't rush or you will be torned up. Go to the double door after you are done, the ATC Black Ops Soldiers are sealing the doors, so you have to go another way. Go to the woman's bathroom for a Medkit, and head for men's bathroom, there is a mirror that you can see Becket himself. Go through the hole, get the 43rd piece of intel “Updated Schedule” under “Wade Elementary” (M9I1) in the next room and open the double door to the hallway. This area is quite scary but actually nothing will harm you. collect the supplies around the area, in the classroom to your right, the 44th piece of intel “Student essay” under “Wade Elementary” (M9I2) should be near the wierd projector. Follow the Specter to the second floor, see two ATC Black Ops Soldier being killed by Alma, collect everything here, because you WILL need to be ready for a series of combat later, you will want to be as well-equipped as possible. Go to the men's bathroom to your right, you can find the eighth Reflex Injector here. If you have spare AT-L4 Proximity Mine, you can to the outdoor area first, toss two of them, the get back and get them. I suggest you throw one mine at the left side, where the Replica Heavy Trooper will be later, and one at the top side. Jump down and a Replica Heavy Trooper will appear at the left side, if you plant the mine correctly, he will be blown sky-high before he can be a threat. If you have conserve the ammunition for sniper rifle, now is the good time to use it. You will see a Mi-24 Hind-D is sending four Replica Soldiers to your location, snipe them as they rappel down. If you failed to kill all of them, its alright, wait for them to storm to your location. Counter them with assault rifle or automatic shotgun, watch their grenades though, there are serveral cover you can use if things get nasty. Slowly push to the center of the rooftop, more Replica Soldiers will appear from the top, once again, if you plant the mine correctly, they will be blown up before they can fire. If you cannot toss the mine to the top side, plant it at the left side as two more Replica Heavy Troopers will come from the roof as well, which requires caution to kill. After every Replica Soldier is being dealt with, go to the window, jump down. Get the Medkit as soon as you drop down. This area is quite annoying because the Replica Soldiers and ATC Black Ops Soldiers will fight each other, they will fight against you if you are being detected. You can either kill the Replica Soldiers or let the ATC Black Ops Soldiers kill them, be careful, they love to use grenade here. Use the "Barn" as cover, kill three more ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldiers, approach with caution, two more Replica Soldiers will rappel down from above and two more ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldiers will appear in front of you, get ready to pull back if you think it's too hot for you to handle. The kitchen fight is a bit annoying, as the enemy has planty of cover and they have shotgun, you can counter them with your own shotgun, or use gadgets. Clear the kitchen to trigger a cutscene, two more ATC Black Ops Soldiers will breach in, get ready to greet them with lethal force. Head for the freezer for supplies, you will hear Col. Vanek's desperate call for reinforcements and he will order everyone to the Nurse's office, which is in admin building. In the freezer, you can find the 45th piece of intel “Supplements” under “Wade Elementary” (M9I3) on the shelf. Now you know why you never go to basements Drop down to the basement area, this is another creepy part of the game, multiple ATC Black Ops Soldiers are being killed by Specters. First thing you need to know is the number of the Specters is infinite, so if you want to play safe, pass this area ASAP. The weapon of choice is obviously the automatic shotgun, and use assault rifle as back up. The route is pretty straight forward but there will be a lot of Spector spawn points, and they will spawn randomly. So there is not too much to tell, beside from using Slow-Mo and always watch your surroundings, kill any specters you see, you should be okay. Listen to the music change and Becket's heartbeat, that could be a warning sign that Specters are coming. Take a break and let your relfex meter refill if you want, advance with Slow-Mo is a good idea as you will have more time to kill the Specters, but don't stop moving for too long or the game will spawn more and more Specters to demolish you. A Specter explosion has ignited the ruptured gas pipe, you have to go left to find the valve to turn it off, go to the door and find the valve inside. Operate the valve and the fire will be put out. However, the door where you come from will be blocked by Specter, you have to go to the door to the right, more Specters will spawn as you move, no fear, your weapon and Slow-Mo is more than capable of taking them out. Just get to the buring table, kick it out and jump down. And you are done here. On Hard, the Specters seems to spawn more frequently, you will have to kill at least fifteen of them even if you are fast, but with Slow-Mo, you can reduce the number below ten. Be careful while approaching the vent, a fire will break out, you will be caught in flame if you are too fast. Next you will hear ATC Black Ops Soldiers talking about payday. Sorry guys, no more money for you, takeout the Heavy Soldier first, one of them has Hammerhead. Get in the next room to kill five more enemies, use environmental hazards toyour advantage. Loot the area once you done the killing, get as many Hammerhead ammo as possible, and try to conserve ammo for sniper rifle. (if you still have one) In this room you can take the 46th piece of intel “Updated orders” under “Armacham” (M9I4) near some propane tanks. Ride the elevator and you will reach the admin, kill two more ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldiers and one ATC Black Ops Soldier shortly after the elevator stops. At the right cubicle in the left room on this floor, 47th piece of intel “Info: ladybugs” under “Paragon Program” (M9I5) can be found. Administration Building Head for the sign "Nurse's Office", enter the office for more supply, the office to your right has the 48th piece of intel “Info: Bluebirds” under “Paragon Program” (M9I6). However, the door to the Nurse's Office you have to get the keycard to continue, go to the door across from the Nurse's office entrance. Prepare yourself for another hot zone, you will need to kill 4 more ATC Black Ops Soldiers and 2 more ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldiers, I suggest you camp at where are you come from, here they will have a hard time reaching you, watch the enemy grenade though. After the area is clear, go to the elevator and get to the 2nd floor. You will notice a lot of dead ATC Black Ops Soldiers lying here, Now, you can trade the Hammerhead for the FD-99 Sub-machinegun, and collect every FD-99 ammo you can see. This is the silent before the the storm, get any supply you need now, you wil be busy later. The Storm comes as you pick up the principle's keycard, the principle himself is now a Remnant, and he doesn't like you taking his stuff away, so kill him before he kills you. This is the most difficult Remnant battle because the number of the puppets, and the Remnant has planty of places to hide, keep a distance from him as he can finish you in two blows. Watch the puppets as well, because they can be real pain while you are trying to find the Remnant. Use submachinegun and assault rifle, and you can use automatic shotgun if Remnant is too close. Also, because you will swap the FD-99 back with the Hammerhead later, you can use it against puppets as well. The reason that you want collect all the FD-99 before the Remnant fight is to let the puppets less threatning, they will draw the pistol in a very slow pace, so generally you can kill them before they can attack you. Don't forget to use slow-mo and the gas cans throughout the area, after you kill the Remnant, back to the elevator and get the hammerhead back. Be careful now, Alma is inside the elevator, she will come out as soon as you pry open the elevator door. Thus triggers a QTE. Do this quick because this bitch will damage you in two seconds, that means you will get hurt if you don't do this perfectly. Stop now, go back to the Principle's office you can find the 49th and 50th piece of intel “Dress Code” and "Strange Nightmares” under “Wade Elementary’ (M9I7,M9I8), before jumping down the elevator shaft. Return to the door that need the keycard to open. Lt. Stokes will notify you that she and Sgt. Keegan are going back to APC, you, on ther other hand, are going to Nurse's office. The Nurse's Office Use the keycard to get in, in the next room, two ATC Black Ops Soldiers and two ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldiers are inside, this can be easy done with Slow-Mo, but watch for enemy grenade. In the red room with cameras, the 51st piece of intel “Info: Treefrogs” under “Paragon Program” (M9I9) is sitting near the window. In the final room it has four more ATC Black Ops Soldiers, they are too, love to toss grenades, so watch out for that. There are two Armor vests in these areas. And collect anything before you continue, you can watch the TV program focus on the Nurse's office, which is pretty interesting bonus to this game. The office to your left, which you find more ammo for assault rifle, the 52nd piece of intel “Paragon Manual” under “Paragon Program” (M9I10) is near the milk poster. Scan the keycard and you are finally in the Nurse's office, operate the terminal... ta-da! The office itself is actually an elevator. You will go to where it leads. Mission complete. Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:Intervals